Sesenta yardas
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Si Hiruma lo piensa bien, el mote de Mágnum de Sesenta Yardas no tiene nada que ver con patear pelotas. Le pasó por la cabeza una vez después de un entrenamiento cuando Musashi decidió darse una ducha... Hiruma X Musashi. Slash.


**El original podéis encontrarlo por el nombre de Sixty Yards, de JuliaKerns5.**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 no nos pertenece.

**N/T:** Cuesta la vida encontrar Hiruma/Musashi en español (como siempre pasa con mis parejas, ¡la gente, que no sabe! xD), así que en cuanto encontré esto (PWP decente y divertido) no pude evitarlo. He tardado meses y meses en terminarlo porque... se me olvidó que había pedido permiso, lol, but you know, here it is, hope you like it!

**SESENTA YARDAS**

Musashi no volvería a ver el vestuario del equipo de fútbol de Deimon de la misma manera.

Tampoco vería igual las reglas que medían una yarda.

Ni las duchas de después de los entrenamientos.

Hiruma, el jodido pervertido.

**XXX**

En opinión de Musashi, los Deimon Devil Bats eran un equipo nuevo, como plátanos que todavía no han madurado o huevos que aún tienen que romperse, o, en resumen, caducarse. Se enorgullecía de tener el don de predecir el resultado de las cosas, y, desafortunadamente, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que los Devil Bats fueron admirados como personas y como equipo de fútbol.

Pero disponía de tiempo.

No tenía prisa.

Los Devil Bats eran los únicos de todo Japón que entendían quién era realmente. Musashi se sentía bastante lejos de casa bajo los mortales placajes de Kurita y las armas que Hiruma llevaba siempre apoyadas en el hombro, pero no le importaba. Musashi no necesitaba sentirse en casa. El objetivo de la vida era asustarse, no estar cómodo y vivir fuera de tus límites, y con los Devil Bats, Musashi podía hacerlo.

No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitado como cuando pateaba una pelota al punto exacto.

Y cuando más duro trabajaba, más adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, y cuanta más adrenalina producía, más satisfacción sentía, y la satisfacción le llevaba a sudar. Lo que requería una ducha, una corta y fría.

Había cinco duchas en el vestuario de los Deimon Devil Bats. Era una cantidad exagerada teniendo en cuenta que nunca las usaban. Los jugadores provisionales nunca trabajaban lo suficiente como para sudar. Kurita se limitaba a secarse y a hidratarse de nuevo, insistiendo siempre en que él no necesitaba ducharse. Musashi tenía la ligera sospecha de que no entraba en los cubículos de las duchas. Y luego estaba Hiruma con su particular forma de lavarse, porque nunca estaba cerca de las duchas, ni siquiera de las toallas, cuando Musashi trotaba dentro del vestuario para encargarse de su propia higiene.

Con tan solo una persona beneficiándose de la instalación del agua, Musashi no podía entender cómo es que había cinco duchas en perfecto funcionamiento.

-Jodido viejo -diría Hiruma-, ¿crees que seremos tres para siempre?

Musashi sonrió.

-¿Quién está lo suficientemente loco como para andar cerca tuyo de forma voluntaria?

Hiruma elevaría una de sus cejas y respondería a la sonrisa.

-_Tú_, aparentemente.

**XXX**

Fue exactamente una semana después, tras un entrenamiento muy duro bajo la lluvia, cuando ocurrió el incidente que Musashi no conseguiría sacarse de la cabeza.

Había caído aguanieve. Hiruma les había dicho que siguieran durante la mayor parte del entrenamiento, pero cuando la inocua lluvia se convirtió una nevada despiadada, Hiruma se dio por vencido y dejó que los jugadores empapados fueran a secarse. El mismo cielo parecía un augurio descarado de que el día iba a ser malo; el horizonte gris y tormentoso, haciendo que el resplandeciente sol de tres de la tarde se escondiese bajo un cielo oscuro que parecía de las ocho.

El vestuario esa tarde era una pista de patinaje. Todo el mundo se había escabullido dentro como maniquíes congelados, sus movimientos rígidos y sus labios azules cuando se quitaron las botas embarradas y fueron hacia el cubo de toallas. La suciedad y la nieve se fundieron en charcos fríos y repugnantes por todo el suelo, y por unos instantes la nieve siguió helada hasta que finalmente se derritió.

De todas formas, a pesar de que las duchas funcionaban, tenían limitaciones, y no salía agua caliente. Normalmente nadie del equipo habría querido una ducha caliente después de sudar en un entrenamiento, pero con un día tan desagradable como el de esa tarde, la gente prefería un baño acogedor y humeante en casa a las duchas heladas del vestuario. Uno por uno fueron marchadose con sus humores taciturnos hasta que sólo quedaron los tres miembros verdaderamente dedicados a los Deimon Devil Bats.

-¿No vas a irte a casa para darte una ducha caliente, Musashi? -exclamó Kurita, alarmado al ver que se quitaba la ropa-. Éstas están heladas.

-No me importa -gruñó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero si has estado quejándose de tu espalda esta tarde! -insistió Kurita-. ¡El frío no ayudará!

-Sólo está agarrotada -aseguró Musashi, quitando importancia al tema con una sonrisa de seguridad-. Para mañana ya la tendré bien.

Kurita asintió, sus cejas juntas todavía en un gesto de preocupación, pero él también quería entrar en calor y decidió irse a casa para hacerse un ovillo bajo las sábanas.

No sorprendió a Musashi que Hiruma se quedase atrás, sin querer irse y enfrentarse a la lluvia y a la cara inexistente de familiares y amigos. A pesar del tiempo tan duro, Hiruma no se había quejado, ni siquiera había temblado por el frío.

Musashi se giró para coger una toalla y meterse en la ducha cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiruma hurgaba en la cesta de las toallas para evitar que cogiera una limpia. Musashi se mordió el labio.

No era como si no se hubiera desnudado nunca delante de alguien; había hecho gimnasia con chicos de pequeño, como todo el mundo, y, naturalmente, le habían robado su ropa un día y la habían escondido doblada detrás de la silla del director. Una broma inocente, justo como en las películas, y Musashi se había quedado desnudo delante de sus compañeros durante más de media hora. Pero Hiruma, el maldito Hiruma, estaba ahí de pie. Y Musashi sabía muy bien que Hiruma estaba lejos de ser inocente, no tenía límites en absoluto y se le iban los ojos.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de incomodidad, rezando porque Hiruma cogiese la indirecta y se diera la vuelta. Pero incluso aunque Hiruma hubiera entendido el nerviosismo de Musashi por la situación, parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado como para molestarse en moverse; los actos de amabilidad no eran lo suyo.

Musashi cogió aire y se desvistió con rapidez, lanzando la camiseta y las protecciones a la taquilla, tirando los zapatos empapados a la papelera, y, finalmente, quitándose los boxers a toda velocidad, esperando que pudiera meterse en la ducha antes de que Hiruma se diera cuenta de nada.

Sabía perfectamente que, siendo amigos a no, Hiruma era un bastardo intrigante con un sentido del humor infame. Sabía cómo manipular la voluntad de las personas y meter el dedo en los puntos débiles con chantajes. Y Musashi sabía que exponer lo-que-estaba-bajo-los-boxers al quarterback era como esperar sentado a que lo chantajearan. Era como cebar a un pez famélico con un gusano gordo y delicioso.

Pero Musashi era pateador por una razón, no running-back, y nunca podría haber llegado a la ducha lo suficientemente deprisa.

-Santo Dios, jodido viejo -murmuró Hiruma, una sonrisa apareciendo en su boca-, ahora ya no hay duda de por qué te llamamos la mágnum de sesenta yardas.

Los ojos de Musashi se abrieron como platos ante el comentario, y siguieron la mirada de Hiruma hasta sus caderas.

-Hiruma -advirtió, sin buscar los ojos del otro chico-, deja de mirar.

-Creo que ha sido de una inesperada brillantez por mi parte -Hiruma ladeó la cabeza y se echó a reír entre dientes- cuando te llamé eso.

-Hiruma, esto es totalmente inadecuado.

-¿Y cuándo he sido otra cosa? -Hiruma dejó escapar una carcajada y se acercó, sonriendo-. Sabía que estabas dotado**, **jodido viejo, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

A Musashi le dio entró un tic en la mandíbula y echó un paso atrás, buscando a ciegas una toalla.

**-**Te estás pasando un poco con eso de la mágnum de sesenta yardas...

-Yo creo que no ando desencaminado -Hiruma dejó al descubierto sus dientes puntiagudos con otra sonrisa terrible-, ¿o quizá debamos comprobarlo...?

El sugerente siseo de su voz sólo podía significar peligro, y el miedo fue suficiente para obligar a Musashi a escabullirse dentro de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo.

Fue estúpido, por supuesto, pensar que un Hiruma provocado y profundamente intrigado no fuera a seguirle ahí. Las cortinas que había cerrado fueron abiertas con una uña afilada y Musashi tragó saliva mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Hiruma.

-Creo que quiero comprobarlo, jodido viejo. -Hiruma se rió al ver la expresión horrorizada de Musashi, pero cuando Hiruma le arrinconó en la ducha con la lluvia de agua fría corriendo sobre sus cuerpos, Musashi no pudo evitar sentir el principio de una erección. A Hiruma no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta tampoco, y, sin ningún aviso, cogió la polla de Musashi con la mano y la acarició de una manera dolorosamente lenta.

-Nn, dios, Hiruma...

Hiruma gruñó al escuchar los gemidos de Musashi, acercando su cuerpo al del pateador y dejando que su lengua de gato lamiera aquel punto donde se unía el cuello al hombro. Su mano libre serpenteó en torno a la cintura de Musashi cuando le pegó más a él y chupó de la yugular con rudeza.

-¿Sabes cómo te llaman los fans de fútbol estos días, no? -dijo Hiruma con voz ronca al oído de Musashi, mordiéndole la oreja-. Dicen que eres una leyenda entre los pateadores. Y lo eres de verdad, ¿no crees?

Musashi gruñó, sus dedos caracoleando sobre el hueso de la cadera de Hiruma, golpeando juguetonamente la piel húmeda.

-Hiruma -advirtió-. Cállate de una vez.

Cambiaron sus posiciones, pegando los codos de Hiruma contra la pared cuando atacó su boca con un beso acalorado, el agua fría haciendo poco por calmar sus lenguas. Era como si Hiruma pudiera conseguir que Musashi olvidara dónde estaba o qué hacía y perdiera completamente el control de su cuerpo de aquella manera.

Una de las manos de Hiruma consiguió escaparse de la garra que retenía su muñeca contra la baldosa de la ducha y volvió a masturbarle, a escuchar el sonido adictivo de los jadeos que el pateador dejaba escapar sin poder controlarse. Sonrió con satisfacción al conseguir la reacción que buscaba.

Hiruma enganchó una de sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Musashi, juntando sus erecciones y frotándose contra él. Musashi le empotró contra la pared, el pecho de Hiruma se tensó por el contacto y apretó los dientes para evitar hacer ruido y llamar la atención de algún alumno que merodease afuera del vestuario. Las uñas de Hiruma se hundieron en la espalda de Musashi al echar las caderas atrás, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para sofocar sus gemidos.

Hacía falta mucho para hacer que los dos chicos perdieran el control; Hiruma era distante con sus verdaderas emociones y las escondía tras una armadura bien construída, mientras Musashi se ponía tan a la defensiva con sus sentimientos que le igualaba. Si lo consideraban, tenía sentido que se complementaran de forma impecable.

-Kurita... Kurita seguirá llamándome la mágnum de sesenta yardas -señaló Musashi divertido.

-Pero no sabrá lo que yo sé -siseó Hiruma de vuelta- y me reiré de él, jodido viejo.

-Me gusta eso -respondió Musashi tras otra embestida de Hiruma, y por encima del calor y del agua fría salpicándoles las nucas, sintió cómo se corría, e Hiruma un segundo después, ambos aferrándose al cuerpo del otro con una desesperada necesidad de afecto.

**XXX**

Los vítores de felicidad de Kurita cuando Musashi pateó el balón con pericia a través de cuarenta y cinco yardas y entró entre los postes de gol fueron suficientes para que resonarán en los oídos de éste durante días. Sonrió a sus pies cuando Kurita le palmeó en la espalda.

-¡No te llamamos la mágnum de sesenta yardas por nada, Musashi! -exclamó con una sonrisa enorme. Hiruma sonrió burlonamente desde la línea de banda mientras sacaba brillo al cuello de la ametralladora distraído.

-Mágnum de sesenta yardas... -repitió, y Musashi se puso pálido-. Me gustaría saber cómo funciona eso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Hiruma maliciosa y astuta, la de Musashi avergonzada y divertida. Maldijo para sí mismo.

-Bastardo pervertido, Hiruma.

-Si mantienes este ritmo, Musashi -le provocó desde la valla-, vamos a tener que cambiarte el nombre por el de la mágnum de setenta yardas.

El único sonido que se escuchó en el campo fue el de la risa descontrolada y demente de Hiruma. Musashi escondió su cara acalorada tras su mano y esbozó una sonrisa escondida en dirección al quarterback.


End file.
